


A TEST

by HikariSorayume



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Memo, Not really a story, Slight swearing, colour, definite OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariSorayume/pseuds/HikariSorayume
Summary: A TEST





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test so I will be adding new things if I want to experiment with them
> 
> I'm not sure when this is on the timeline because originally it wasn't a memo, but for the record, Jade started this one

CURRENT ectoBiologist [CEB]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo   
CEB: hi karkat!!!!!!!!   
CCG: OH DEAR GOD WHY IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK ARE YOU USING HER QUIRK?   
CEB: huh? you mean vriska?  
CCG: AND YOU EVEN KNOW HER NAME? WHAT TUMOR IS CURRENTLY IN POSSESSION OF YOUR THINKPAN TO DISABLE YOU SO THOROUGHLY AS TO BE INCAPABLE OF ACCEPTING THE BLATANTLY REALITY I AM DANGLING BEFORE YOUR EYES? CAN YOU NOT SEE THIS STRING? I AM WAVERING IT BEFORE YOU, THE CAPTAIN IS ORDERING YOU TO JUMP OVERBOARD INTO THE ENDLESS DEPTH OF DARKNESS   
CCG: MAYBE THEN, YOU WILL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO SEE CLEARER. ASSHOLE.   
CEB: my glasses are good thanks :B   
CURRENT turntechGodhead [CTG]  RIGHT NOW responded to memo.   
CTG: whats this convo about   
CTG: cos if someones getting a beat down i want in   
CCG: JUST GREAT, ANOTHER INCREDULOUS BULGEFUCK WHO UNWITTINGLY REFUSES TO BELIEVE THAT OF WHICH IS OBVIOUS FOR ALL AS A RAMIFICATION OF HAVING HIS HEAD SHOVED SO FAR UP HIS ASS THAT HIS BELLY IS PRESSED AGAINST HIS OWN SHAMEGLOBES  
CCG: CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE WON THE "OBLIVIOUS TO MY SURROUNDS BECAUSE MY HEAD IS SO FAR UP MY ASS" AWARD  
CCG: TRULY AN AMAZING FEAT OF HUMAN FLEXIBLITY   
CCG: IT WILL BE RENOWN ALL ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE AS HUMANITY'S FINEST HOUR  
CTG: jegus christ you need to chill the fuck out   
CTG: and stop mentioning my ass man   
CTG: i mean i know its fine and its totally cool if you want to slap that   
CTG: but this is my ass were talking about   
CTG: its a temple and youre not about to desecrate it   
CTG: and actually its pretty nice up here   
CTG: with my head up my ass   
CTG: nice and warm   
CTG: doesnt even smell   
CTG: only thing is   
CTG: i seem to have dropped my phone   
CTG: and with my head planted so far up my ass, it looks like im going to have a bit of difficulty getting it back  
CTG: strider out   
FUTURE carcinoGeneticist [FCG] 0:05 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.   
CGG: noooo come back :(   
CGG: and karkat dont even begin to start!!!   
CGG  banned  FCG  from responding to memo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally got the Homestuck skin working!!! :D 
> 
> not exactly a tech guru over here u_u
> 
> still need to figure out how to make it black and bold though :/
> 
> never mind I did it ^//^


End file.
